Dog Tags
by SpecialHell
Summary: Adam/Mac slash-ish, where Adam and Mac have a previous history, and it's Adam's first day at the lab. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This isn't an AU fic, but the timeline's are seriously altered. I've moved Mac's military career forward a little bit and he was never married. I've also made Adam a lot more confident than I imagine he would've been when he first started at CSI. There may be a sequel to this at a later date, but I haven't decided yet.  
__Side note: I have no idea of the geography of NYC._

* * *

New city; new job. Adam took a deep breath, playing with the chain around his neck as he stepped into the locker room for the first time. He sat on the bench and looked around; his fingers still touching the metal against his skin. He'd known this would happen. Adam couldn't step foot in New York without thinking about _him_.

_New York – 1996_

_Adam Ross stood nervously outside the bar. The bouncer had been eyeing him suspiciously since he stopped. Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his sandy brown hair, Adam stepped forward._

"_I.D?" The bouncer didn't even look at Adam as he let others enter the bar. Adam began to stutter when he felt a strong arm across his shoulders._

"_He's with us." Adam looked up at possibly the most breathtaking sight he'd ever seen. Decked from head to toe in white; the man standing next to him was clearly military and, Adam guessed from the hat, pretty high up. He was flanked by some lower officers, and everyone was beaming like they had something to celebrate. The bouncer looked over the men and shrugged before pulling back the rope and letting them inside._

_Inside the bar; Adam looked around with awe. The man standing next to him put a hand in the small of his back and led him over to a booth, along with the rest of the group. He sat down in the middle, looking around at the smiling faces. From somewhere, Adam wasn't really sure, a pitcher of beer was set on the table, along with a glass of coke. The man set the coke in front of him. Adam looked over to see him smirking._

"_You're too young to be drinking," He said; voice raised a little over the din of the bar._

"_I'm Adam." Again, the man smiled._

"_Mac." Adam smiled at the name, and Mac took off his hat. The chatter of the table died down a little when one of the young men stood up._

"_I wanna propose a toast," He said; a thick Southern accent flowing free. "To Lieutenant Mac Taylor." The way the young man accentuated the word lieutenant made Adam think it was a new title to Mac. The table erupted in cheers, and Adam looked over in time to see Mac blush. He muttered something that sounded like 'thanks' before picking up a drink from the middle of the table._

"_So," Adam tried to start a conversation. "You guys are in the military?"_

"_We're Marines," A young man next to him said in his ear. "Just came back from a tour."_

"_Welcome back," Adam smiled; earning smiles in return from everyone at the table._

"_It's good to be home," the same young man answered before taking a drink._

_An hour or so, and two pitchers later, the young southern man stood up again._

"_As much fun as this is," He smirked. "There's a strip club down town I promised I'd stop by. The girls are missin' me something terrible." Adam laughed softly as the rest of the men stood up. All except Mac._

"_Have fun boys," He smiled. "Just make sure you're back on base tomorrow morning." A series of mock-salutes were sent Mac's way before the laughing group left the bar. A moment later, Mac leaned into Adam's ear; making the younger man's heart race._

"_You wanna get outta here?" Adam didn't have to think about it; he stood up immediately, taking Mac's hand and pulling him out of the bar._

_They walked down main street and across into Central Park, Adam not letting go of Mac's hand. The older man seemed happy to be pulled along. The night grew darker, and the crowds grew thinner. Soon, Adam and Mac were completely alone. In a flare of bravery, Adam pulled Mac against him; leaning them both against a nearby tree. They inched closer; lips almost touching, sharing the same breath._

"_How old are you?" Mac whispered; searching Adam's eyes._

"_Old enough," Adam replied just a quietly. "Are you planning to kiss me, lieutenant?" Mac smiled softly before pressing forward and kissing Adam. Their mouths slid together, and Adam thought his heart would beat right out of his ribcage when he heard a soft, appreciative moan from Mac. Letting his hands run over Mac's now rumpled uniform, Adam pulled back enough to speak._

"_I have a hotel room," He whispered; hoping the invitation was understood. Another bright smile lit up Mac's face as he pulled away completely._

"_Lead the way," He said; a laugh almost penetrating his voice. Adam took Mac's hand again and led him in the direction of his hotel._

_(*~*~*)_

_Adam woke slowly. His whole body ached pleasantly, and it took him a while to open his eyes. Sitting up, Adam took in the rumpled sheets, and the empty space next to him made his heart sink a little. The last thing he noticed was something around his neck; something that hadn't been there before. Looking down, he touched the metal, warmed by his body temperature. He lifted the dog tags, and read them with a smile._

A soft knock at the door pulled Adam from his memory. He looked up to see a young man with dirty blonde hair and thin glasses.

"You must be the new tech," the man spoke. "I'm Danny Messer."

"Adam Ross," Adam replied; his thumb still rubbing absently along the indentations on the dog tag in his hand.

"No offence, but you don't look like the military type." Adam looked down at the tag, releasing it reluctantly. Sitting next to Adam, Danny pulled out his own tags.

"These were my grandfather's," He said softly. "They're the only thing of his that I have. I never take 'em off." Adam smiled a little before lifting his tag.

"These… he wasn't a relative," Adam whispered; hoping Danny wasn't the type to judge. Danny remained silent, but when Adam looked at him; he had a sympathetic yet curious expression. Adam decided to continue.

"It was eleven years ago. He was on leave in New York; I was there… running away I guess."

"What was his name?" Danny's voice was soft as he asked.

"Lieutenant Mac Taylor," the name was a sigh on Adam's lips; and he didn't notice Danny's eyes widen in surprise. Standing up slowly, Danny smiled down at Adam.

"You never know," He said. "You might run into him again." Adam laughed softly.

"What are the odds of that happening?"

"Stranger things have happened," Danny smirked; turning to leave Adam with his thoughts.

THE END


	2. Sequel

A/N. The sequel to this is up - it's called 'Stranger Things' 


End file.
